Dearly Beloved
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: "Aku juga, Italia..." for Infantrum Challenge: FSF's Way of Love & Death Under The Moon. IHAFest Juni 2012: Permainan. HRExChibitalia.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. HRExChibitalia. Canon (dari komik strip Chibitalia Abad ke-15). Shonen-ai. Perubahan POV (HRE-Chibitalia-HRE-Chibitalia).

* * *

**Fic ini**

Didedikasikan untuk FanFiction Challenge

**FSF's Way of Love**** & ****Death Under The Moon**

serta

IHAFest Juni 2012

**PERMAINAN**

* * *

**Dearly Beloved**

by

Ryuna Ohime

for

**Fratellino FV and Sorellina FH**

* * *

Sepasang _saphire_ indah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Memastikan tak ada sesuatu pun yang bergerak selain dirinya. Kilau biru itu menemui kegelapan. Tak terlalu pekat karena ia menerima bantuan dari Ratu Malam yang tak lelah memperhatikan. Seolah enggan namun kasihan, cahaya yang diberikan tak terlalu terang seperti malam purnama. Temaram. Setidaknya cukup untuk membawanya kini sampai ke tempat tujuan. Kakinya berhenti setelah berada dalam sebuah kamar. Meski ia tidak berlari, keringat dingin mulai mengucur ketika sepasang _saphire_ milik anak laki-laki ini terpaku pada ranjang. Tenggorokannya menuntut dibasahi detik itu juga. Tak bisa dia alihkan pandangan dari ranjang dalam kamar tersebut. Tak ada yang istimewa dari ranjang tersebut. Seperti tempat tidur pada umumnya, sprei melapisi kasur lembut, bantal, serta selimut. Dan sesuai fungsinya, seseorang tidur di sana.

Perlahan, tak ingin menimbulkan suara yang mungkin bisa membangunkan, kakinya semakin memperpendek jarak awal dengan ranjang tersebut. Keheningan yang terlebih dahulu menempati kamar itu kini berganti debaran tak menentu bergema ke seluruh tubuh. Hingga, tibalah ia di sisi ranjang itu.

Seorang anak berwajah malaikat tampak tertidur dengan lelap di bawah selimut.

Dia pun berlutut dilantai tepat menghadap ranjang. Senyum terkembang. Tangannya menurunkan tudung mantel berwarna gelap yang ia kenakan dari siang tadi dalam kegiatan mengikuti anak yang tengah tertidur di ranjang itu. Rambut coklat kemerahan dengan sehelai mencuat ke sebelah kiri menutupi wajah sang _putri_ tidur. Terlihat lelap. Seharian ini dia melihat bagaimana putri tidur itu menangani masalah kesombongan orang kaya yang bersikeras memakai kapal di kanal Venezia. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut emas lurus pendek ini datang ke sini sesungguhnya hanya karena menginvestigasi langsung rumor yang beredar. Sungguh. Niatnya hanya itu. Awalnya.

Ia tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk terus menyaksikan bagaimana _putri_ tidur itu beraktivitas. Bahkan untuk melihat wajah tidur _putri _dari dekat. Dan…tangan yang kini terangkat mendekati helai coklat kemerahan. Membelainya lembut. Memanggil dengan suara pelan bermakna dalam.

"Italia…"

.

.

Terasa sebuah kehangatan menghampiri kepalanya. Tidak hanya itu. Belaian yang diterima membuatnya tersadar dari alam mimpi. Dia pun bisa merasakan lagi tubuhnya berada dalam selimut dan ranjang nyaman setelah lelah berkelana di alam bebas tanpa ikatan milik bunga tidur. Belum sepenuhnya mampu mengangkat kelopak, daun telinganya menangkap suara yang memanggil namanya. Keakraban yang menjalar dari suara tersebut membuatnya penasaran untuk melihat siapa di sana.

Seorang anak lelaki. Rambut emas dan mata biru.

Tertawan kelopak matanya untuk terus terbuka. Semakin membawa kembali ingatan tentang wajah si pemilik tangan yang tengah membelainya. Dirinya segera bangkit dari bantal. Dalam posisi duduk ia masih menatap anak lelaki bermantel hitam yang masuk ke kamarnya ini. Mata itu. Wajah itu. Sentuhan itu. Dia tahu. Kenal. Bahkan selalu diingat kehadirannya ketika masih bersama dulu. Suara yang menyebut namanya tadi di bibir dari satu-satunya orang selain dia di kamar ini, masih memperdengarkan kata-kata yang diucapkan kala berpisah beberapa waktu lalu. Dia…

"Shinsei Roma…" suara lembut khas yang belum pecah miliknya mengiri senyum senang karena bisa berjumpa lagi.

…_tes_…

Senang. Dia sungguh senang. Terlalu senang hingga perasaan itu keluar dalam bentuk bulir air dari mata turun membekas di kedua pipi.

.

.

Senyum enggan pergi. Masih disana sebagai bentuk perasaan dari membelai seseorang yang selalu dalam pikirannya baik ia dalam keadaan sadar ataupun tidak. Rambut yang halus dalam belaian tangannya mengantarkan telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi halus lalu semakin turun hingga ke daerah bibir. Tubuhnya membeku. Debaran jantungnya kembali berlomba. Mengisi kesunyian dengan dentuman nadi karena pikiran yang baru saja terlintas disaat ujung jarinya bersentuhan dengan belahan merah muda lembut. Ternyata jantung memompa seluruh darah dengan kecepatan lari kuda ke wajahnya. Dengan mata terbelalak, wajahnya memerah.

Cepat-cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sambil memejamkan mata dan berusaha menghentikan debaran jantung agar kembali normal. Pikiran yang membenarkan jika ia melakukannya kali ini karena sebelumnya pun mereka sudah pernah. Meski saat itu adalah perpisahan keduanya. Ketika debaran tak lagi berkuasa meski merah di wajah masih ada, ia membuka mata. Memandang kembali ke wajah _putri_ —yang kini sudah bangun dan balik menatapnya.

"A..a… I-Italia-a-a," sekejap sensasi berdebar tadi kembali, membuatnya terbata kini dipandangi _auburn_ bulat yang kini pemiliknya telah duduk diatas ranjang. "Aku tidak bermaksud buruk, to—"

Kata-kata melarikan diri ketika dilihat oleh _saphire _miliknya, sebuah senyum dengan tatapan senang memanggil, "Shinsei Roma…"

Tak hanya itu.

Air yang menetes dari _auburn_ itu membuat hatinya bagai ditusuk pedang tajam seperti di peperangan. Segera dia bangkit dari lantai lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Mendekati dengan wajah cemas, "Ma-maaf, aku seharusnya tidak menganggu tidurmu…"

.

.

Muka cemas terlihat oleh pandangan _auburn_ yang mengabur karena genangan air dengan cepat membanjiri. Keheranan dan senang berganti. Bertanya sendiri dalam hati mengapa wajah yang kini sudah berada dekat dengannya memandang cemas. Permintaan maaf yang keluar memperjelas semuanya. Ia segera menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepala yang memiliki arti bahwa dia tidak menangis karena tidurnya diganggu. Kedua punggung tangannya kini bergantian membersihkan jejak air yang masih mengalir.

"Bu-bukan ve~," dia memperlihatkan lagi senang dalam senyuman, "Aku tidak menangis karena itu. Aku hanya senang bisa bertemu Shinsei Roma lagi."

Perasaan senang begitu bergejolak sehingga terpaksa keluar sebagai tangis kebahagiaan. Entah sudah berapa lama berlalu tanpa bertemu. "Aku selalu berdoa semoga Shinsei Roma baik-baik saja dan… semoga bertemu lagi denganku," karena tak tahu akan bisa bertemu lagi, ia ungkapkan semua yang selama ini dipikirkannya. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia mengharapkan doanya terkabul namun hanya berujung semu. Tapi, sekarang beda. Kini orang yang diharapkannya ada di depan mata! Bagaimana dia tidak merasa luar biasa senang?

"Aku rindu Shinsei Roma…" ucapnya pelan.

.

.

Lega dirasakannya mendengar dia tidak mengganggu jam istirahat _putri_ tidur. Namun, pengakuan tentang doa dan harapan bertemu, membuatnya harus menahan keinginan besar mengangkat tangan untuk memeluk tubuh kecil di hadapannya ini. Senyuman yang diberikan membuat pipinya bersemu merah karena senang. Berulang kali tangannya terangkat, tapi diturunkannya lagi. Ragu apakah dia boleh atau tidak memeluk. Namun, begitu kejujuran dikatakan. Sama persis dengan yang dirasakannya, hilang sudah keraguan. Dengan cepat dia memeluk. Erat. Dan berusaha tidak terlalu menyesakkan meski sesungguhnya dia ingin mempererat karena desakan rasa dalam dada.

"Aku juga, Italia…"

Begitu rindunya terlalu meracuni seluruh pikiran sampai ia mengambil tindakan tidak masuk akal keluar dari rencana awal yang tadinya hanya ingin menginvestigasi. Sampai ia diam-diam memasuki kamar tidur ini ditengah separuh bulan menerangi. Ia tidak menyesal. Malah bersyukur telah menyingkirkan akal sehat dan menuruti kata hati yang mengatakan pertemuan mereka akan membuat kerinduan kehilangan eksistensi. Melepas rindu dengan dirinya yang terkasih.

"Aku juga," ulangnya.

.

.

Kelembutan pelukan yang dirasakannya menenangkan sekaligus menghangatkan dan menghancurleburkan desakan ingin bertemu selama ini. Dia pun balas memeluk punggung yang memanggil namanya barusan serta mengulangi pernyataan bahwa mereka saling merasakan hal yang sama. Senyum cerah masih menghiasi wajah yang kini tak lagi menangis. Tak ada keinginan darinya untuk melepaskan pelukan. Perpisahan mereka yang begitu tiba-tiba, bahkan dia tak sempat mempersiapkan hati menghadapi, terjadi tanpa keduanya tahu kapan yang pergi akan kembali. Sebagai yang ditinggalkan, kecemasan selalu mewarnai hari.

Takut jika dia terluka sebagaimana kakeknya dulu. Hatinya perih mengingat hal itu.

Dia telah melupakan bagaimana bisa orang yang ia peluk ini berada di sini. Tak menanyakannya. Bahkan sekarang meskipun dia kepikiran. Dirinya menolak mendengar jawaban atau perkataan bahwa mereka akan berpisah lagi. Akhirnya, bibirnya hanya berucap, "Shinsei Roma sekarang bisa selalu main lagi denganku 'kan?"

Sebagai pengganti pertanyaan yang terkunci dalam hati, "Kau sudah kembali 'kan?"

.

.

Bibir terkunci.

Bungkam.

Dia tak segera menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kenyataannya dia bukanlah sepenuhnya kembali. Karena kalau dia memang kembali lagi, tentu dia tak akan mengendap-endap masuk kamar tengah malam dengan pakaian serba hitam tanpa pemberitahuan. Ia tahu bahwa jawaban dari fakta itu menyakitkan sehingga memilih diam. Jika boleh jujur, dia tidak mau menjawab atau mengatakan segala sesuatu yang akan membuat perasaan _putri_ di pelukannya ini terluka. Dan jika bisa, perpisahan yang dulu itu tidak akan terjadi sehingga dia bisa selalu bersama. Tapi… sekali lagi kenyataan tak merestui bahkan memisahkan mereka.

"Italia… aku…"

Tidak. Dia tidak mau menyakiti. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan. Menggenggam kedua tangan _putri_ yang dipeluknya tadi. Menatap dalam _auburn_ dengan pandangan menyesal. Bibirnya tak melengkung ke atas ataupun ke bawah. Datar layaknya garis horizontal. Jika bukan karena pergerakan kedua alis yang merapat, mungkin tak bisa diterka apa yang dirasakan ataupun dipikirkan anak laki-laki dengan _saphire _indah dan rambut emas lurus menutupi bagian dahi atas sedikit. Dia... masih tak bisa melanjutkan perkataan yang tergantung. Masih bimbang antara ingin melindungi atau kembali menyingkirkan jawaban logika yang bergema dalam kepala?

.

.

Tatapan itu… mengungkapkan penyesalan.

Dengan tatapan sama persis, ia pun membalas menatap sambil menahan air mata. Kegundahan melanda. Bertanya, "Berpisah lagikah mereka? Tak bisakah tetap bersama? Haruskah terpisah?"

Ditengah keresahan hati yang masih bertanya, terlintas dalam benaknya mengenai isi percakapan yang dia dengar secara tidak sengaja. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat (atau mengerti), isi percakapan tersebut mungkin , "Shinsei Roma, ayo kita main ve~. Ada satu permainan yang kudengar dari Kak France, bisa membuat kita bersama. Permainan ini hanya bisa dimainkan dua orang yang tidak mau berpisah dan bisa berlangsung selamanya ve~!"

.

.

"Oh ya?"

Sedikit ragu dan bisa menduga mungkin berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang tak pantas untuk anak-anak, mengingat nara sumbernya adalah France, tapi ia tak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja saran yang sedang dianjurkan oleh personifikasi negara asal pasta ini. Maka, ia menutupi rasa curiga dengan bertanya tetapi masih sedikit wasapada, "Permainan apa?"

.

.

Sedetik air muka lawan bicara nampak berbeda. Namun, tak bisa diartikannya sebagai ekspresi apa karena hanya terlihat sekilas. Sedikit mengacuhkan tentang perubahan singkat tadi, kemudian dia menjawab, "Cinta." meski ia cukup bingung memahami kata dari Kak France ini.

* * *

Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca :)

Mengenai Challenge **FSF's Way of Love, **setting diharuskan Canon dan judul yang diambil juga digunakan sebagai prompt. Tentu saja yang terkasih itu Chibitalia~ dan berdasarkan canon juga HRE sudah menyatakan cinta waktu mereka berpisah. **Death Under The Moon,** prompt yang kuambil itu : Intoxication (keracunan) dan di fic ini HRE diracuni oleh rasa rindu. Lalu tentang kematian dalam fic ini adalah kematian rasa kangen mereka berdua yang sudah terpisah~. Bulan lahir yang kupakai itu punya Italia karena tidak tahu bulan lahir HRE. Half moon kupakai sebagai setting waktu mereka melepas rindu ini. Dan IHAFest **Permainan** yang kumaksud adalah "hubungan". Bagaimanapun jika kita ingin bermain, tentu harus minimal berdua kan? Main tidak mungkin sendirian ^^ Jadi, pesertanya minimal dua yang kupakai di sini. Chibitalia menyebutnya dengan kata main karena dia masih anak-anak, kuasumsikan belum mengerti kata 'kekasih' dan 'cinta' yang dia bilang itu, dia hanya tahu karena mendengar tapi tidak terlalu mengerti maksudnya :)

Mohon maaf jika tidak berkenan ._. Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku terima apapun itu :)


End file.
